


Nice to See You Again

by Saixion



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saixion/pseuds/Saixion
Summary: Arisa and Rei see each other again for the first time in forever. Turns out they remember more about each other than they thought.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Wakana Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nice to See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> heyo
> 
> so uh i just had this fic lying around in my docs for i think over half a year at this point. its *mostly* finished but im too lazy to improve it any further and so ill just post it in its current state i guess, honestly it probably will feel like a wip but whatever lmao
> 
> also i wrote this before i watched the anime and so the details and events regarding the formation of ras and shit like tae temporarily joining is not the same as in the anime so yeah lmao. you'll understand once u read it. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this mess lmfao

It's a bright sunny day out. Popipa had just finished practice. They were inside CiRCLE's studio, cleaning up, when suddenly… 

*BAM*

"I'm looking for one Tae Hanazono?" 

CHU2 shouted as she barged into the room.

Tae turned her head to the short pinkette. 

"Uhhh, yes, thats me? What do you need?"   
"Ah, good. Come with me, right away." 

"HEY!" Kasumi shouted from across the room. "Who are you?! Where are you trying to take O-Tae?!" 

CHU2 tilted her head. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that. You can call me CHU2. I need Tae Hanazono-san here for my band."

Just as she finished her sentence, three more people walked in. A blonde girl wearing a varsity jacket, a girl with hair dyed pink and blue, and a tall girl wearing a leather vest.   
"This is MASKING, PAREO, and-" 

"R-Rei-san???" Arisa and Tae said in unison. 

"Yo, Arisa, Hana-chan," she replied, waving her hand. "Fancy meeting you guys here."   
"Arisa-chan, O-Tae-chan, do you know them?" Rimi asked, now gathered with the rest of the girls around Tae. 

"Yeah, we were in the same music school…" Tae replied. "She's also my childhood friend."

"W-what?!" Arisa exclaimed, clearly taken aback with this information. "I-I didn't even realize…" 

"Yeah." Tae replied, and then turned around to face LAYER. "Why do you want me to join your band?" 

"Why?" CHU2 scoffed. "Well, because I'm creating the Ultimate Band, and LAYER here said she knew a guy." 

"Yeah… sorry about this, Hana-chan," LAYER said. "She kept bothering me to find a guitarist, and I mentioned you offhandedly, and, well, here we are."

"W-wait, but you can't just take O-Tae," Saaya spoke up. "She's already our guitarist!"

"Haaaah?" CHU2 snorted. "Why does that matter?" 

"Y-you can't just steal our guitarist!!!" Kasumi shouted, stomping her foot on the floor. "She's OURS!!! You can't just-" 

"Kasumi, calm down," Tae interrupted, patting Kasumi in the head. She instantly calmed down at this gesture, because Kasumi is, in spite of CHU2's headphones, a cat. 

"Lay, please understand. I can't join your band. I'm already happy with Popipa." 

"Yeah, I figured," the bassist sighed. "CHU2 wouldn't stop bothering me about it, so I decided it's better she heard it from your mouth instead of mine." 

"H-Hey! What do you mean-" 

"C'mon now, CHU2, calm down," Masuki interrupted, covering her mouth and dragging her away. "She already said no, nothin' we can do about it. Let's get out of here."

"Sorry to bother you all!" PAREO said, bowing in apology. The 3 girls left the room. 

"Well, I guess I should be going too," LAYER said, looking at the door her bandmates just left through. "It was nice to see you again, Hana-chan. You too, Arisa," she nodded. "We should hang out sometime. If you still have my number from before, it hasn't changed. See ya." 

And so she left the studio, leaving Popipa stunned at the rather bizzare situation that just unfolded. 

Well, not all of Popipa, anyway. A certain keyboardist immediately took up her phone and went to her contacts. Lo and behold, she still had the number. She quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket when Tae came closer. 

"Quite the coincidence, huh, Arisa?" the guitarist remarked, going back to keeping her stuff. "Didn't expect to see Lay again, especially not for band related stuff." 

"H-huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I guess not…" Arisa trailed off. 

"Hm? Is something the matter, Arisa?" 

"N-no! It's none of your business, i-idiot!" she retorted, going back to cleaning up and storing her keyboard. 

"Hahaha, if you say so," Tae responded, unable to hide her amusement at the tsundere. 

"Rei-san…" Arisa sighed, zipping up her bag. She always wanted to talk to her more, even back when they were in music school. She never really got the chance, considering she wasn't very good at talking to people before. She always found LAYER so cool. She wanted to be as cool as her, and so did her best in the classes, eventually topping the class altogether. She took out her phone again and hovered over LAYER's number. She only even had it cause she gave it to her when they had to do a group performance together. She stayed there for a few seconds until-

"Arisa! Let's go!" Saaya called out.

"Y-yeah! Gimme a sec!" Arisa called back, quickly grabbing her things and putting her phone back in her pocket before leaving the studio. 

~~~~~~ a few weeks later ~~~~~~

"WHAT?! What do you mean you 'don't need me'?!" CHU2 was jumping up and down in frustration. 

"I said what I said. Roselia has no need for your skills. Our sound is already the best, and it does not need you to fulfill my aspirations of going even higher." Yukina replied, cold as ice. 

"MRGRGRRR!!! Who do you think you are?!?! I ought to-"

But Yukina paid her no heed, already walking away and leaving the room. 

"Hey! Come back here!!!" CHU2 shouted. 

"Aaand she's gone." Masuki sighed, turning around in her chair. "Seriously CHU2, I told you she wouldn't accept."

"Grrrr, that little… Fine! If she won't see our greatness, we HAVE to find a guitarist! We have to show her we are the Ultimate Band™!" 

Rei was silent, leaning against the wall in the back of the room. She opened up her phone again. She'd just been talking with Tae, asking once again for help in finding a guitarist. Tae mentioned that Kasumi's sister had a classmate who seemed to be looking to join a band, and played the guitar as well. Rei took note of that, and decided she'll tell this to CHU2 later once she had calmed down a little. Rei had also asked if Arisa had changed her number since they last met. Surprisingly, none of them had changed numbers since then. Rei didn't answer Tae's question of why she was so interested, sidestepping it by saying "Just wondering." The truth of the matter was, Rei had been keeping up with Arisa and Popipa for a while now. Back in music school, she saw how Arisa became top of the class, and how well she played during performances. It inspired her, and made her more motivated in playing the bass as well. She had a great deal of respect for her because of this, and always wanted to talk to her more since then. Unfortunately, Arisa was quite a loner back then, and never talked much. Rei usually only talked to other bassists and Tae, but Arisa was pretty much silent and didn't make many friends there, if at all. She only ever talked if she was forced into a group, and usually she barely talked even then.

"I'm going out to get some drinks," Rei finally spoke up, walking towards the door. "You guys want anything?" 

"No thanks," CHU2 huffed, still annoyed with how Yukina brushed her off. 

"I'm good," Masuki replied, checking something in her phone. 

"No, thank you!" PAREO said, and went back to trying to lift CHU2's spirits. 

"Aight, see ya in a bit." Rei called, and left the room.

The nearest convenience store wasn't far, only about 2 blocks out, and Rei made her way there relatively quickly. She turned the corner and saw the store. She walked up to the entrance, and just before she reached it, someone else walked in, bumping into her.   
"Ah!" both of them exclaimed, stumbling onto the ground. "Sorry about that." Rei said, reaching out to the other person who had fell to help her up. "Ow… you should really watch where you're-" the person stopped "Rei-san?"   
"Arisa! Wow, fancy seeing you here!" 

"U-uh, yeah, haha. I live pretty near here, actually, and came to get a drink." the blonde replied, not expecting to see LAYER here of all places. 

"Here, lemme give you a hand," Rei said, pulling Arisa on to her feet. 

"Thanks," Arisa said, wiping her skirt off of the dirt that stuck onto her from the road.

"So, how've you been?" Rei asked, walking into the convenience store. "Sorry for the other day with Hana-chan, by the way."

"Oh, uh, I've been fine, all things considered. And it's ok, we didn't mind." Arisa replied, following Rei into the store. 

Both of them were silent as they picked out a drink. Rei picked up a can of root beer and Arisa took a bottle of iced tea. "So…" Rei finally spoke, breaking the silence. "What do you, uh, do in your free time?"

"Ah, uh, well, I, uh, tend to flowers and bonsai." Arisa stammered, still awkward in keeping a straight conversation going. 

"Bonsai?" Rei remarked. "That's quite interesting."

"How about you, Rei-san? Do you have any hobbies outside of your band?"  
"Eh, not quite. I do yoga occasionally. But most of the days is helping out CHU2 and the things she wants to do."

"Oh yeah, how's that going for you right now? Arisa asked, lining up for the cashier. 

"Heh, not too well," Rei chuckled, as she lined up behind Arisa. "She tried to get Yukina to make us their producer." 

"Y-Yukina-senpai? I can't imagine that went well at all…" 

"Hah, you're absolutely right. She turned the offer down quite, ah… resoundingly."

"Heh, that bad?" Arisa snickered. 

"Yep." Rei replied, chuckling a bit as well. 

They bought their drinks, and went outside. 

"So…" Rei began. "Do you wanna… hang out again sometime?" 

"Uhh… s-sure."Arisa replied, blushing ever so slightly. "I think I'm free tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow, huh?" Rei said, checking her calendar. "Yeah, I got time. You wanna hang out then?" 

"O-oh, uh, ok." Arisa replied, starting to blush a bit harder now. 

Rei didn't notice. "Ok! It's a date then! See ya tomorrow!" she cheerfully said, cracking open her root beer and walking around the corner back to the studio RAS was in,. Arisa was frozen in place. "A d-date?!?!" she exclaimed, blood rushing to her whole face now. She rushed home with her head in her hands, the whole time extremely flustered at what LAYER had just said. 

Poor girl didn't even drink her iced tea… 

Rei had just reached the entrance of the building when it hit her. 

"Wait, did I just invite Arisa to a date?"

She walked in and took a seat at the lobby, finishing up her root beer. "Oh my god…" she sighed, tossing the can into the garbage. She wasn't even thinking when she made that offer to Arisa. She buried her face in her lap, coming to terms with how she invited a girl to a date without thinking twice. 

After a few minutes in silence, she finally got up. "Welp, what's done is done, I suppose…

~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~

Arisa walked around the mall, looking for a place to sit. LAYER texted her a few minutes earlier, notifying her that she was almost to the mall as well. She took a seat on a bench nearby. A few minutes later, Rei finally showed up. 

"Yo, Arisa. Sorry I was a bit late, there was some traffic on the way."

"N-no, it's fine. I just got here a few minutes ago anyway." Arisa replied, unsure of what they were gonna be doing today. "Well, what's the plan?" 

"I'unno. Let's walk around, see if there's something interesting to do around here." Rei said. "C'mon, lets go." 

Arisa got up and followed behind LAYER. They wandered around the mall for a few minutes. Suddenly, Arisa stopped in front of a store.

“Hm? Arisa, what’s up?” Rei called, having not noticed the pianist had stopped.

Arisa didn’t respond. She was looking at the display of a game store, seemingly lost in thought. 

“Hellooooo? Earth to Arisa?” LAYER said, waving her hands in front of Arisa’s face

“A-Ah! S-sorry about that. I got distracted...” she said, quickly looking away from the display. 

“Hm. What were you lookin’ at?” Rei inquired, now looking at the display. 

“N-nothing! L-let’s move on!”

“Hold on.” Rei said, walking into the store Arisa was just looking at.

“R-Rei-san?” Arisa exclaimed, surprised at Rei suddenly entering the store.

She went inside. Rei was holding a game case.

“I didn’t realize Infinite Reality 14’s latest expansion had come out.” Rei said, smiling. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I actually play a lot of games in my spare time. It’s not something I tell most people though, so this’ll be our little secret, ok, Ari-chan?~” she said, poking Arisa’s nose.

Arisa was shocked. “A-actually, that was the thing I was staring at…” she replied, not even registering that Rei had just booped her nose and called her Ari-chan, things she normally wouldn’t tolerate. “I-I also play IR14 a lot…” she said, 

“Oh, really? That’s a nice coincidence!” LAYER replied, chuckling softly. “Here, I’ll get you another copy.” she said, turning around to get another copy of the expansion. 

“T-thanks,” Arisa stammered, taking the game from LAYER. They bought the game, and exited the store.

“I didn’t take you for the kind of person to play these kinds of games, Arisa.” Rei remarked, walking out of the store. 

“S-shut up…” Arisa said, red as a tomato and quickly putting the game into her bag. “You don’t look like the type either!” she returned, catching up to LAYER. 

“Yeah. Well, like I said, it’ll be our little secret, m’kay?” Rei said, smirking at Arisa. “In fact, we should play together sometime. I think it’ll be fun!”

“E-Ehhh?” Arisa replied, not even realizing this was an option. “W-Well… s-sure…”

“Cool! Now c’mon, I feel like eating some ice cream.” Rei said. 

They walked towards the food court to buy some ice cream. Rei got mocha, and Arisa got vanilla. They took a seat to eat their ice cream.

“So, Arisa…” Rei said, leaning forward on the table. “How long have you been playing?”

“W-What, IR?” Arisa asked, “Uh, s-since the game came out, actually…” 

“Really? Wow, that’s amazing!” Rei exclaimed, taking a bite of her ice cream. “Seems we have a lot more in common than I first thought.” she stated, smirking at Arisa again. 

“Wow, what are the odds, huh...“ Arisa said, taking a lick from her own ice cream. “Ah, Rei-san, can you hold my ice cream for a second?”

“Hm? Sure, but what for?”

“I’m gonna fix up my hair.” Arisa said, taking the rubber bands off of her twin tails.

“...” Rei was silent, taking her ice cream in her other hand. 

“R-Rei-san? Is something the matter?” Arisa said, pausing after taking off her hair ties.

“You…” Rei whispered, staring intently at Arisa.  
“Y-Yes?” Arisa said, suddenly extremely self conscious “I-Is there something on my face?”

“Your hair…” Rei said, still staring. “It looks… beautiful…”

“E-Ehhhh??? W-what are you trying to s-say?” Arisa said, now blushing furiously.

“You look… so pretty…” Rei mumbled, almost like she was in a trance.

“R-Rei-san!!! S-shut up!!!” Arisa stuttered, quickly tying her hair back up.

“Aw…” Rei said, clearly disappointed “You should really consider letting your hair down more often. It looks really good on you.”

“S-shut up!” Arisa said, clearly flustered by the compliments. “Give me my ice cream back.”

"Oh, uh, yeah, here you go.” Rei said. She wasn’t expecting to react that way to Arisa’s hair being down. She calmed herself down, but was really surprised. Where did that reaction come from? Even she couldn't tell. 

“Well… today was quite fun, wasn’t it?” Rei said. 

“Y-yeah…” Arisa said, now calmed down somewhat.

“I’d like to do this again sometime.” Rei said. “Or, we could play together sometime.”

“Yeah, I’d like that…” Arisa replied softly.

“Mm. Well, I guess we should head home after this.” 

“Yeah…”

There was a silence between them as they ate their ice cream. 

“...Arisa.”

“Y-yes?”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you were beautiful… you really are.”

They both looked up from their desserts, and made eye contact.

“...T-thanks…” Arisa finally relented. 

Arisa hated being complimented. She’s been insecure with herself since she was a child. But LAYER made her genuinely feel good about herself for the first time. Normally she just gets extremely flustered and annoyed with compliments, but Rei's compliments made her feel warm and fuzzy. She didn't quite know what to make of this, all things considered. 

Rei wasn't doing that well either. This is the first time she's ever felt this way towards someone else. She had no idea why she reacted the way she did, but she knew her reaction was genuine. 

"...well, I'm done with my ice cream." Rei finally spoke up. "I should probably get going."

"Yeah, me too." Arisa replied, finishing up her ice cream too. 

"Well, today was real fun. We should do this again sometime. If you ever wanna hang out, you have my number." Rei said, getting up from the table. "I'm gonna head out now. See ya around, Arisa." 

"See ya." Aris replied, as she watched Rei leave the food court. Arisa buried her face in her hands and slumped forward. 

"...am I…"

"...no, that's just stupid." 

"...but I just might be…" 

Arisa looked up at the ceiling, and didn't bother entertaining that thought. She didn't know if she was ready to face what that meant just yet. 

~~~~~~ A few months later ~~~~~~

"I'm home!"

Arisa walked into her house. Her grandma was there waiting for her. 

"Oh, hello, dear. How was your day?" 

"It was fine, I guess." she replied, taking her shoes off. She just got back from practice at CiRCLE. 

"Mm. I'll be going to take a rest now, dear." Arisa's grandma said. "There's food in the fridge, just reheat it when you feel hungry." 

"Okay, grandma."Arisa called, already making her way up to her room. 

"Mmmm… Arisa seems to be happier these days. Wonder if she's made a new friend?" her grandma thought, watching Arisa run up the stairs to her room. 

Arisa went to her garden, which she had set up next to her room. She watered and trimmed all her bonsai, as she always did whenever she got home. Usually, she'd spend hours just tending to the plants, but recently she's preferred spending more time elsewhere. She shut the door to her garden and walked into her room. She had a computer on her desk, and had nothing really of note about her room otherwise. She also had a keyboard, but she honestly rarely played it, since she had quite enough of that during concerts and practice. Instead, she went to her desk and booted up the computer. She pulled up her phone and checked her texts. 

*1 new message from Rei*  
"Yo. Hmu when ur home. Lets play for a bit."

This is how she's spent most of the time now. She'd get home and tend to her plants then go to her room and play games with Rei online. It wasn't daily, of course. If Rei wasn't free she would spend more time with her plants instead. But she always made sure to clear her schedule whenever LAYER was down to play. 

While waiting for the PC to boot, she changed into some pajamas. She always liked playing comfortably. She took out her phone and texted Rei back. 

"I'm home. PC's booting up. Cya in a bit."

Arisa closed her phone and tossed it onto her bed. She took a seat and launched the game. Shortly after, she saw Rei messaging her in-game. 

L4Y3R: "yo, arisa"   
Saria: "Hi, Rei."  
L4Y3R: "lets go grind a dungeon today. heard that rare drops got a boosted drop rate for the next 3 days."  
Saria: "Oh really? Alright, let's do that then." 

Thus did they grind the dungeon for a few hours and stuff (idk i dont play mmos im sorry). 

After a while, Arisa heard her phone ring. 

[PARTY] Saria: "Oh, uh, brb." 

She stood up and ran to her bed, taking the call. 

"H-hello?" 

"Hey, Arisa." 

"R-Rei? Why are you calling me suddenly? Can't you just message me in-game?" 

"Yeah, but uh, my internet died. You should see me disconnect pretty soon." 

Arisa looked to her monitor. Just as Rei said, she had disappeared from the party. 

"Oh. That's why you stopped moving."

"Yeah. Oh well, I think we were just about done for the day anyway, it's almost 1 AM."

"Wait w-what?!" Arisa yelped, looking at the clock on her wall. Just as Rei said, it was almost 1 am. 

"Hahaha. Yeah. I still haven't eaten dinner actually. Got absorbed in the game."

"Oh god…" Arisa muttered, realizing she too didn't eat dinner yet. "I've yet to eat dinner too, Rei-san." 

"Hah, that's hilarious." Rei replied, chuckling at their predicament. 

"...w-well, I think I'm gonna make some dinner." Arisa said, leaving her room. "See you later, Rei-san."

"Hold on." Rei said, causing Arisa to stop in her tracks.

"W-what is it?" Arisa asked, curious now as to what else Rei had to say. 

"Do you mind if we… met up again sometime? There's something we need to talk about, and it has to be in person." Rei replied, her voice turning serious. 

"W-what? Uh, o-okay, I guess?" Arisa stammered out, now nervous about this situation. What could Rei have to say that had to be said in person? 

"Good. You, uh, free tomorrow? It's Saturday, so I don't suppose you have class or anything."

"Y-yeah, I'm free. We don't have practice or anything big scheduled tomorrow…"

"Good. See ya."

And just like that, Rei hung up. 

Arisa was flustered by the call to say the least. She was ok with just spending time with her online, it was a lot of fun, actually. But the only reason she could do it is because Rei didn't use voice chat, so she never had to hear her. Which means she never had to think too much about her. She could just treat her like any other player or friend she had online. But now here she was, unable to think about anything else. She knew she felt something towards her, but didn't know how to describe it. It was something she never truly felt before. 

Arisa sighed, face flushed. She was thankful that it was already dark, and that nobody was there to see her current state. She finally went down to reheat some food. She continued to struggle internally about her feelings for Rei, until suddenly, while the microwave was reheating a plate of katsu, the realization of what was going on dawned on her. 

She realized she liked Rei. A lot. She realized she was in fact a gay mess, and it was because of Wakana Rei. 

Somehow, she expected to be a lot more flustered by this. But, she surprisingly accepted it relatively well. It made her less nervous of whatever Rei had to say. As she ate her dinner, she figured that she would just deal with it, and that whatever Rei had to say tomorrow, she would just accept it. 

Rei, on the other hand, was as much of a mess as Arisa. Maybe moreso. 

Ever since that time at the mall, Rei has been extremely obsessed with Arisa. She had fallen in love extremely hard. She was really good at hiding it, something she picked up from Masuki, but it didn't change the fact that she still felt it. Every night she thought about her. It drove her insane. She even went to Popipa's concerts in disguise, just to watch Arisa. It took all her willpower to not turn into a bumbling mess when she decided to finally confront this issue first hand and call Arisa. After she hung up, she almost fainted. She'd told Arisa when they first started playing games that she had no mic, when in reality she didn't want to hear Arisa constantly, cause she was afraid she might be unable to keep her act up the whole time. She decided that she's had enough, and wanted to finally tell Arisa how she felt. 

*ding*

"Oh, the water's done boiling." Rei said, snapping back to reality. She was making some cup noodles for dinner, because she didn't feel like cooking that night. Also, it's 1 am, she isn't bout to try cooking that late. She poured the hot water into the cup, and covered it back up. As it cooked, she thought about where she would set up the meeting. She decided a nearby park sounded like a good idea. She got her phone and texted the location to Arisa. She didn't want to deal with any replies, so she turned her phone off and turned the TV on. She ate her ramen on the sofa, watching some reruns of old cartoons that they always show in the early mornings. She fell asleep on the sofa shortly after finishing her ramen. 

~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~

Arisa got off the bus. The place Rei had texted her was quite a ways off from her house, but she didn't really mind. She had decided that she would use this opportunity to tell her how she felt, because she wanted to get it off her shoulders. She was still somewhat nervous of what Rei had to say, but figured that she'll deal with that when she got there. She strolled along, somewhat enjoying the atmosphere of the park, until she saw Rei sitting on a bench. 

"Rei-san!" Arisa called, causing Rei to turn her head towards the blonde.

"Oh, hey, Arisa." Rei replied, watching Arisa run up to the bench. "Here, take a seat." She said, offering the space to her right. 

Arisa sat down next to her, and there was a silence for a bit.

"So… what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Arisa said. She noticed that Rei was looking away, and was shifting nervously in her seat. Whatever it was, it was enough to make Rei fidgety, which she didn't even think was possible. 

"S-so the thing i-is…" Rei began, stammering and stuttering all over the place, blood flushed to her face.

"Y-yes?" Arisa asked, now getting a bit more nervous. Was it really such a big deal? 

"...Nrgh…" Rei grunted, unable to find the words. This was a lot harder than she thought. 

"R-Rei… san?" Arisa asked, at this point visibly worried at how shaken Rei seemed to be. "Are you… alright?" 

Rei was trembling at this point. Her hands were clenched, gripping tightly onto her pants, and she was sweating bullets. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. 

"Did I… did I do something wrong?" Arisa asked, concerned now over her friend's behavior. "If I did something it's-"   
"It's not you, dammit." Rei muttered, finally able to form sentences. "It's me. It's all me." 

"I'm… I'm sorry? I don't follow?" 

"You see its… well, y'know… its like…" Rei stuttered, unable to get her thought across. Finally, she turned and looked at Arisa dead in the eyes. 

"R-Rei-san?" 

"...Ah, fuck it." Rei sighed, and planted her lips onto the blondes. Arisa's eyes bulged out of their sockets, and was stunned by what had just happened. This was the last thing she expected to happen.

Rei pulled away, and put a hand on Arisa's cheek. "I love you, Arisa." 

Arisa almost fainted on the spot. Her thoughts were going haywire, now her turn to be unable to form a coherent thought. She had become redder than an apple, and didn't know what to say. 

"Well, that wasn't how I planned on doing that." Rei said, quickly turning away from Arisa. "Listen, I'm sorry for suddenly doing that to you. The truth is I've been in love with you since that time at the mall. Although I think it started way before that. Back in music school, the way you played and got to the top of the class inspired me to be better at the bass." Rei rambled, finally letting the weight fall off her shoulder.   
She turned back to Arisa, who was still in shock and trying to process all this information. 

"...Listen, I don't expect you to have a reply. I'm happy knowing that you know." Rei said, finally feeling like she was able to breathe for the first time since she sat here on this bench. 

"...I…" Arisa mumbled, slowly coming out of shock. 

"Yeah?" Rei replied, looking at Arisa once again.

"I… love you… too…" Arisa mumbled. 

Rei's eyes widened, surprised that Arisa didn't reply with her normal tsundere antics, which is what she was prepared to deal with. 

"R-really?" Rei said, her heart beating with excitement now.

"S-shut up. Y-yes, I do." Arisa finally replied, having calmed down enough to finally make sense. "I always wanted to be like you… you were always so cool… doing stuff… that's why I tried so hard to top the class back in music school…" Arisa said, now pouring her heart out to Rei. 

Both the girls made eye contact and held it for a few seconds. They were in silence, both processing the situation, until, finally, Rei leaned forward and locked lips with Arisa again. This time, Arisa reciprocated. After a few seconds, they separated, both of them gasping for air. 

"...I love you." Rei said, smiling at her new girlfriend. 

"S-shut up… idiot…" Arisa replied, now back to her tsundere antics™

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaand there it is lmao. hope yall enjoyed it at least. idk if the chars are ooc or wtv i tried lmao. give feedback i guess, and if you somehow read this and thought you want more from this (why) go follow me @ykrnmcls on Twitter and feel free to shout at me to post more stuff skfnekjdkejdks


End file.
